piranhafandomcom-20200213-history
Piranha 3DD
Piranha 3DD, released on home-media as Piranha DD, is the 2012 sequel to Piranha 3D. It is directed by John Gulager from a screenplay by Marcus Dunstan and Patrick Melton. It stars Ving Rhames, Paul Scheer, and Christopher Lloyd, who reprise their roles from the first film. Production began on April 27, 2011 with a release scheduled for November 23, 2011, but a month prior to release this date was revised to an unspecified 2012 date. It was later announced that it would be released on June 1, 2012 to both limited theaters and video-on-demand services. Plot A year after the attack on Lake Victoria by prehistoric piranhas, an eradication campaign has left the lake uninhabitable by life, and the town itself has been largely abandoned as a result of the drying-up of their main revenue source, tourism. At a nearby lake, Clayton and Mo, two farmers, walk into the water to recover the body of a dead cow. Piranha eggs laid inside the cow hatch, and the farmers are killed by the swarm. Maddy, a marine biology student, returns home for the summer to the waterpark she co-owns. She finds to her horror that the other co-owner, her step-father Chet, plans to add an adult-themed section to the waterpark with 'water-certified strippers', and re-open it as "Big Wet." At a party at the waterpark that night, Maddy encounters several old acquaintances, including her policeman ex-boyfriend Kyle, and Barry who has secretly had a crush on her since grade-school. She also runs into two of her close friends, Ashley, and Shelby. Shelby and her boyfriend Josh go skinny-dipping in the lake, where a piranha makes its way inside her vagina. Meanwhile, Ashley and her boyfriend Travis make love in their van. They accidentally trip the handbrake, causing the van to roll into the lake, where they are both devoured. The next day, Maddy is consoling Shelby about their missing friends. While sitting on a jetty, they are both attacked by the swarm of piranhas. They manage to kill one, and Maddy, Kyle and Barry bring it to Mr. Goodman to examine. He informs them that the piranhas may be moving via sewage pipes and underground rivers between lakes. The trio return to the lake, where they establish that the piranhas cannot make their way into the outflow pipes connecting the lake and the waterpark. While Shelby and Josh are having sex, the piranha in Shelby's vagina bites Josh's penis, forcing him to chop the organ off with a knife. Both are hospitalized. Kyle is revealed to be corrupt and taking pay-offs from Chet, who is secretly pumping water from an underground river into the waterpark. "Big Wet" opens the next day. Among the first guests are Deputy Fallon, who survived his previous ordeal with the piranhas but lost his legs, and former cameraman Andrew Cunningham (Paul Scheer). While the duo attempts to overcome their fear of the water after they were attacked a year ago, David Hasselhoff also makes an appearance as a celebrity lifeguard. Discovering the connection between the park and the underground river, Maddy attempts to shut the waterpark down, but is stopped by Chet and Kyle. The piranhas make their way to the area and attack, killing many of the lifeguards and waterpark-goers. Fallon attaches a shotgun prosthesis to his legs in order to save the visitors, while Hasselhoff, after rescuing a small boy named David, becomes pleased that he has finally become a real lifeguard. In the chaos, Chet is decapitated by a low-hanging cable after attempting to drive away and escape. Barry begins to drain the pools; however Maddy, who is rescuing people from the water, becomes caught in the suction and dragged down to the bottom of the pool. After Kyle refuses to save her, Barry, despite being unable to swim, leaps down and brings her to the surface, where they kiss. Another employee, Big Dave, pours gasoline into the pipes, followed by a lit joint. The resulting explosion kills most of the piranhas, while Kyle is killed by a falling trident. The celebrations are cut short however, when Maddy takes a phone call from a horrified Mr. Goodman, who informs them that the piranhas are evolving and are now able to move on land. The film ends as one such piranha emerges from the pool and decapitates David while recording it, to which David Hasselhoff sees and nonchalantly responds, "Little ginger moron." In a post-credits scene, Hasselhoff is running on a beach holding a trident, which is an advertisement for a movie, "Fishhunter." Taglines *Double the action. Double the terror. Double the D's. *Terror Lurks Where You Least Expect It *Twice the Teeth. Twice the Terror. *No Body Is Safe. Premise A year after the attack on Lake Victoria by prehistoric piranhas, the creatures begin traveling through the town's plumbing, gaining access to swimming pools and the newly-opened waterpark "Big Wet". Cast *Danielle Panabaker as Maddy *Matt Bush as Barry *Katrina Bowden as Shelby *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh *David Koechner as Chet *Chris Zylka as Kyle *Adrian Martinez as Big Dave *Paul James Jordan as Travis *Meagan Tandy as Ashley *David Hasselhoff as Himself *Christopher Lloyd as Mr. Goodman *Paul Scheer as Andrew *Gary Busey as Clayton *Clu Gulager as Mo *Sierra Fisk as Bethany *Matthew Lintz as David *Sylvia Jefferies as Young Mother *Jenna Hurt as Rochelle *Rozlyn Papa as Dawn *Alisa Harris as Hysteric / Stocky Woman *Stacy Rabon as Fearful Woman *Nate Panning as Waterpark Patron *Kathy Sue Holthorf as Bimbo Lifeguard *Irina Voronina as Kiki *Ving Rhames as Deputy Fallon *Tabitha Taylor as Lifeguard Tabby *Cody Kennedy as Lifeguard Cody Production In October 2010, Dimension Films announced that they had secured John Gulager to direct the film based on a script by Saw 3D-scribes Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan. Filming was intended to take place between January 17 and February 18 in Baton Rouge with a release date set for August 2011. In March 2011, production on the film was delayed and Joel Soisson was brought in to produce the film and rewrite the Dunstan-Melton script. Principal photography began in Wilmington, North Carolina on April 25, 2011, with parts of filming occurring at Jungle Rapids water park and Shaw-Speaks community center. Soisson claimed that in choosing a shooting location he was looking for an "iconic America town" that "could be anywhere". Soisson also indicated that tax rebates and the variety of geography in North Carolina had convinced them to choose the location over the alternative of Louisiana. Filming was completed on May 27, 2011 after 33 days with three weeks of filming occurring at the Jungle Rapids water park. The film was shot in 3D as opposed to converting the film to 3D in post-production. Piranha 3DD is cinematographer Alexandre Lehmann's first 3D film. Devin C. Lussier and Martin Bernfeld were hired to edit the film. The film was scheduled to be released on November 23, 2011, but a month prior to release, the date was pushed back to an unspecified 2012 date. Trivia *On the films official website, it credits Meagan Tandy as playing Ashley Fallon in this movie david mentions how he was in other media such as Baywatch and the spongebob movie Posters MV5BMjAzMzY4NTk0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDA4ODU3Nw@@._V1.jpeg piranha_3dd_poster_art_-_p_2011.jpeg piranha-3dd-poster.jpeg Trailer Category:Films Category:Rated R